Nothing but the Facts
by jennimiley
Summary: Voldemort was defeated. Nineteen years later we read the happy ending. But what happened during those nineteen years? On hold indefinitely. :(
1. One Month, Three Days, Six Hours

3

Nothing but the Facts

Chapter One

One Month, Three Days, Six Hours

One month, three days, six hours and fifteen seconds. That's how long it had been. That was the exact moment when the running stopped, when the world tilted, when the past could be left in the past, when Voldemort had finally been defeated.

1,783 was the number of fatalities from that final day at Hogwarts. Of that number, 565 were Hogwarts students, 992 were families and friends gathered at Hogwarts to help, 223 were various Ministry officials, house elves, giants, centaurs and others who fought against Voldemort. The final three; Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley were the ones she, Hermione, was closest too. They were the losses that hurt the most. There was not a day that didn't go by when she didn't think of them. It broke her heart to think that sweet little Teddy would never grow up with his parents, the same way Harry had grown up. She fought back the tears every time she heard Ron and his brothers reminisce about Fred.

Thirty-four was the number of times she woke up screaming from another nightmare, one nightmare for every night that past since that fateful day. Some were the same, Hagrid carrying Harry's lifeless body in his arms from the Forbidden Forrest, Collin Creevey lying dead in the midst of the battle, Ron mourning briefly over Fred's lifeless form. And of course some were different; coming home to find her parents dead or finding Ron and Harry had not survived the battle, Voldemort still alive.

Hermione sighed and tucked her notebook away. She pulled it out daily to record some meaningless fact. But it was this simple task of keeping track of something so mundane that kept her sane. She knew that facts, the cornerstones of knowledge were a constant and knowledge was definitely something Hermione could relate to. Her notebook didn't contain just the horrible facts; some were much more lighthearted, like how many times she stumbled upon Ginny and Harry kissing. Looking out the window of the room she shared with Ginny she giggled as she rummaged for her notebook to change a number from 12 to 13 as she spied Ginny and Harry under a shade tree kissing again. She flipped to the page she needed, her eyes catching the page that held how many times her and Ron had kissed, or how many times cried, the number of times she talked to her parents, the number of scars she had, and the number of times she had to remind herself that Ron and Harry were both still alive.

Tucking her notebook away once again, Hermione sighed and began sorting through the pile of clothes on the bed, some hers and some Ginny's. There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Ron standing in the door.

"Do you really have to leave?" He was leaning against the frame, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, and his voice was quiet.

Hermione placed the shirt she was folding into her trunk and gave him a watery smile, "I need to be with my parents Ron. I miss them so much and I need to see them, to feel them." She turned to gaze outside the window trying to wipe the tears away before he saw them. She felt him before she saw him. He had moved from the door and was next to her, holding her in his arms. Once in his comforting embrace she was unable to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to get you upset. Of course you need to see your parents. It's just," he paused and she looked up at him. A breeze floated through the window, softly blowing her hair across her face.

"It's just what?" she asked as he gently brushed her hair back, his fingers slowly tracing the contours of her face.

"It's just I'm really gonna miss you."

She placed one hand on his cheek and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm going to miss you too."

Ron let out a sigh and pulled Hermione back into his arms, resting his cheek lightly on the top of her head. They pulled apart as they heard voices coming up the stairs, Ginny in the lead, "Ten Galleons that he's in the room with Hermione."

Ron moved to the window as Ginny's voice got louder. Hermione gasped as she watched him jump and ran to the window bracing herself as she looked down. Her heart pounded as she realized he was standing precariously on a ledge just beneath the window sill. Looking up with a grin, Ron put a finger to his lips motioning for Hermione to keep quiet. She nodded, confused as to the secrecy, but turned around and grabbed a random article of clothing from the bed as Harry and Ginny came through the doors. Ginny scanned the room, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Hermione, "Where's my brother?"

Hermione glanced up finding the match to the sock she was holding, "which one?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ron, who else? Now where is he?"

Hermione shrugged, "I told him I was coming up here to pack and at the first sign of domestic work he said something about food and the kitchen."

Ginny sighed as Harry grinned at her, "Fork it over."

"Damn, I hate when you win." Ginny reached into her pocket to pull out some gold coins.

Hermione looked amused, "What did Harry win?"

Harry smirked, "She bet me ten galleons that Ron was up here with you, and now she's mad because she lost."

Hermione laughed as Ginny shoved Harry out the door, "come on, let's go find Ron." She turned around just as Ron crawled back through the window. "May I ask why you found it necessary to hide from Harry and Ginny?"

Ron shrugged, "It was mostly Ginny. I heard her mention a bet and figured she needed to be wrong. Being the youngest and the only girl tends to go to her head a bit if you know what I mean."

Hermione nodded as Ron sat down. Seconds later the door opened again with Ginny and Harry standing there. "Ha!" Ginny was beaming. "Now you owe me twenty Potter!"

Hermione crinkled her forehead, "Twenty? I thought the bet was for ten?"

Ginny grinned, "We had two bets. The first was that Ron was up here with you and technically he was. The second bet was that he would hear us and hide, then show up after we left."

Harry handed Ginny the coins, "Remind me never to bet against your sister."  
"I would mate, but she'll manage to sucker you in again sooner or later."

Hermione gasped, "Ronald Weasley, that's a horrible thing to say about your sister."

He had the good grace to flinch as she hit him with the socks she had been holding, "Well it's true. I mean I still haven't learned not to bet against her."

Harry laughed, "If that's the case then I'm in trouble."

.


	2. Ten Minutes, Fifteen Seconds

_ I don't own any of these characters or the books, or anything else. (I forgot to mention that in chapter 1!) Please read and review! Hope you enjoy the story. It's my first attempt at a fanfic and I'm in it only for fun. Constructive criticism welcome. Please forgive any typos or things that seem out of line with the books. I will try to keep things as close to JKR's world as possible. _

_And as a side note...some chapters will be shorter than others. Don't fret! The story is all mapped out and I plan to complete the entire thing soon!_

Chapter Two

Ten Minutes, Fifteen Seconds

Ten minutes and fifteen seconds. That was how long it had taken her to finally turn around and stop staring out the window long after the Burrow and the loving people she was leaving behind were out of sight. Hermione leaned her head against the window of the cab and thought back to the night before. The night was just like every night she remembered at the Burrow. There were so many people that the tables and chairs had been brought outside. Bill and Fleur were there, as was Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron, Ginny, and of course her and Harry. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a delicious meal with pork roast, potatoes, pies and puddings. There were a few quiet moments in the conversation when someone mentioned Fred, but the overall atmosphere was happy.

After everyone had left, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stayed outside. The four of them were lying in the grass, their heads touching and their bodies forming a "t" as they talked and looked at the stars. Hours later, Mr. Weasley finally came outside to usher them inside and up to bed.

Hermione sighed as her thoughts drifted from last night to this morning when the cab arrived. Arthur and Molly each hugged Hermione, reminding her she was welcome at anytime. The other Weasleys hugged her one by one until all that remained was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She hugged Ginny first, shocked to see the fiery redhead with tears in her eyes, "Hey, you'll see me in a few weeks at Hogwarts."

Ginny sniffed, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked feeling thoroughly confused.

"I'm pissed that you're leaving me here alone with these boys!" And with a huff Ginny whirled away, red hair fanning around her as she disappeared inside.

Hermione put a hand to her mouth suppressing a giggle even as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She turned to Harry and hugged him fiercely whispering to him, "I'm sure you'll show her that all boys aren't that bad."

He pulled away, blushing furiously and adjusted his glasses, "Yea, I'm gonna miss you too."

Hermione laughed softly hugging him one last time, "That was for Teddy. I expect his godfather to send me pictures all the time."

Harry nodded unable to respond.

Hermione turned to Ron last; his head down and hands in his pockets as usual. His shoulders sagged and when he looked at her she felt like her heart was going to break. His eyes were glassy and he was blinking fast. His arms went around her and she let her tears fall freely. He pulled back only to hold her face gently in his hands and kiss her. She was vaguely aware of everyone watching and blushed. But at that moment, Ron pulled her closer and deepened the kiss and she forgot to care anymore. She pulled back as she heard the driver blow the horn, anxious to be on his way. Ron's forehead rested against hers, "Promise me you'll come back."

Hermione looked at him wondering when he had changed from that boy who used to infuriate her on a daily basis at Hogwarts; to the man she didn't want to leave. She smiled, wiping away a tear that managed to escape from his eyes, "Of course I'll come back to you, I love you too much not to." Ron pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt the car coming to a stop. She lifted her head away from the window and looked outside. Before the car could come to a complete stop she threw open the door. She was running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face and into the arms of her parents she had missed so much.


	3. One Year, Three Months, Eight Days

Thanks to all the people who've added my story and have read and reviewed! Much love to all!

jade2nightwing: Glad you enjoy the story, I plan to write the whole thing from Hermione's point of view, but there are some plot bunnies that may require moments from someone else's. Here's to hoping it doesn't mess up the flow of things. Keep reading and enjoy!

anu66: Here's an update just for you! I'm glad you liked the bet! I'm trying to incorporate some more moments like that to keep things from becoming to sappy or emotional!

Chapter Three

One Year, Three Months, Eight Days

One year, three months, eight days and forty-one seconds. Hermione smiled and closed her notebook. That was how long she had been on her own. Crookshanks was curled up in her lap as she pulled out the papers she was supposed to be working on. The year before, Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts with Ginny to take her N.E.W.T.s and get a job with the Ministry. She was working closely with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic to help reform the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her main goal was to improve quality of life for house elves and other disenfranchised creatures. Of course Ron teased her mercilessly about finding a way to bring SPEW to life. She also took on extra work in the hopes of one day working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and help to put an end to pro-pureblood laws that were engrained into wizarding society. She thrived on the endless research that almost anyone else would find boring. She also enjoyed having Harry and Ron working for the Ministry as well. They were both accepted to be Aurors and frequently stopped by Hermione's small office for a chat. The Auror department still had many of Voldemort's supporters to track down and Harry and Ron were in the thick of it. She worried constantly about the two of them but also knew they wouldn't have it any other way. She was so proud of both of them.

Hermione smiled as her mind drifted from work and thought about Ron. He had met her during trips to Hogsmeade, and listened as she talked about the changes at Hogwarts. The first few weeks had been the hardest; seeing the renovations to the castle were not complete, walking past the wall for the first time where Fred had been killed, and not seeing Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore in the corridors. Ron had listened to her and reminded her that things change, and as hard as those changes were, they were just a sign of good things to come. And he had been right. Their relationship grew and Hermione was thankful every day that he was in her life. It was because of Ron that she chose her current living place. It was equal distance between her parents, the Burrow where Ron stayed, and also equal distance from the Ministry and Hogsmeade.

Hermione looked up as the door opened, "You're early."

"I know," Ginny huffed. "I came straight here after Quidditch practice. Apparently mum is having kittens over some new product George is testing and Teddy discovered it."

"Uh-oh." Hermione grimaced, "so what's the damage?"

Ginny paused, lost in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but what do you think could possibly go wrong when the son of a _werewolf _and a _metamorphmagus _swallows something called a Howling Flamingo?"

"And what did George have to say for himself?"

Ginny grinned, "he thinks Harry will be pleased that his godson will not only be able to turn his hair different colors, but he can spit out multicolored flamingo feathers with a howl every time he opens his mouth."

Hermione gasped, "Poor Teddy!"

"Are you kidding me? The kid loves it!" Ginny was laughing, "although I doubt anyone will ask George to fill in for babysitting duty anytime soon!"

The girls giggled and Ginny grabbed her bags. "Be out in a pinch, gonna borrow the loo!"

Hermione nodded and went back to reading. She still had a couple of hours before they left for a quiet girls night out. She was only two sentences into her work when a noise at the window caused her to look up. Scooping Crookshanks off her lap, she went to the window to let in an overly enthusiastic Pig. She frowned as Ron's owl fluttered nervously around the kitchen until she was finally able to catch him and read the hastily scrawled note.

Big news about work. Can I meet you later?

Love, Ron

Hermione frowned. Ron never owled unless it was important but she did promise Ginny weeks ago she would celebrate if she made the Quidditch team. She wrote back:

Having dinner with Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron. Meet me after.

Love, Hermione.

Hermione finally managed to catch Pig once again and attach her response. She flung him unceremoniously out the window when Ginny emerged. "What's going on?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know really. Ron owled me because he has news about work so I told him to meet me after dinner. You don't mind do you?"

Ginny shrugged, "no. If he owled you it must be important. You know how he hates to write anything."

Hermione glanced out the window where Pig was no longer visible. "I just hope nothing's wrong."

Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug. "I'm sure everything is fine. Now, let's go celebrate. You can listen while I tell you all about Gwenog Jones and her declarations that Ginny Weasley will be the best chaser that the Holyhead Harpies ever had!"

Hermione laughed, "Glad to see that Weasley charm did not pass you by!"

Dinner turned out to be a lot less quiet then planned. Several of Ginny's new teammates were already at the Leaky Cauldron as were Harry and Ron. And, as word spread of Ginny's good news, more Weasleys popped in one by one until every chair and table was full. The evening was long and cheerful and Hermione was enjoying herself when she felt a familiar pair of arms embrace her from behind. She turned around, "There you are! I've been missing you most of the night."

Ron gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you too."

Hermione looked up concerned to hear Ron's quiet tone when so much celebrating was taking place. "Are you ok? Did something bad happen at work?"

Ron shook his head and grabbed Hermione's hands. "Can we go outside where it's quiet. I want to talk to you."

Hermione nodded and followed Ron outside. Her heart was pounding and she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Once outside, Hermione sat on a bench, the cool night air blowing her hair softly around her face. Ron sat next to her fidgeting with a napkin that was still in his hands. Hermione grabbed his hands and looked at him, afraid of what she was going to hear. "What's going on that's got you so down?"

She watched as Ron fought some internal battle and struggled for words. "I have an opportunity to be promoted."  
Hermione beamed. "Ron, that's excellent. It's what you've always wanted."

Ron shook his head, "It's been presented to both me and Harry, but Harry turned it down."  
Hermione waited. It was apparent there was more to the story and now was not the time to interrupt.

"The job is what we both wanted, but Harry refused because of the location. The Ministry even offered a huge increase in pay but Harry still told them no." Ron paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He told them no amount of money was worth going that far away and leaving his home." Turning to face Hermione, Ron continued, "I don't want to leave, but this is a great opportunity."  
Hermione nodded, "I see." She let go of Ron's hands and sat back. "And where is it that you would be located to?"

"There's a need for Aurors in America. Apparently a lot of Voldemort's supporters fled there and it's really bad. If the pay wasn't so good I would have never taken the position."  
Hermione sat without saying anything. Ron shifted nervously, "What do you think?"

After a few moments Hermione looked at Ron, "so where does that leave us?"

Ron stood up and pulled Hermione to him, "Don't you see? This is the chance of a lifetime. With the money I'll be making I can safe for the future. It would be a future I never would have had otherwise." He put a hand under her chin lifting her face even with his, "And I thought you would come with me."

Hermione pulled away, "You know I can't leave. My job and my parents are here. You are here. Ron, I came back here because of you."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that, but Hermione, this is important to me."

Hermione swallowed, "Is this a permanent location?"

Ron shook his head, "No, but it could be awhile. I mean, Kingsley said it could take up to two years at most."

Hermione gasped, "Two years? You expect me to leave my family for two years?" Hermione's voice began to get louder as the anger began to take over. "My parents are still recovering from the spells and protections I placed around them and the revelation of what really happened, and you want me to go half way around the world and put myself back in the middle of danger?"

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as she stepped back, "Hermione, I would never put you in danger."

Hermione pulled away from Ron's outstretched hand and glared at him, "No, you won't put me in danger but you expect me to stand by everyday and watch you head off into danger yourself, waiting to see if you're ever going to come back."

Ron raised his voice to match Hermione's, "It's no different then what I do here. You don't seem to care if I'm in danger here as long as Harry's around to protect me."

"Don't you dare bring Harry into this." Hermione was livid, her face turning splotchy red with anger. "I worry about you every day. I live in constant fear that you are going to get hurt, or worse that you aren't going to come back at all. I'm sorry you don't understand that I'm scared to death and tired of living with this fear. Yes, things are better, Voldemort is dead, but you want me to move thousands of miles away from the only home I've ever known with no friends and no family." Hermione wiped at the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, the wind was picking up and whipping her hair frantically across her face. She looked at Ron with a deep sadness in her eyes, "I can't go with you. I will wait for you to come back if that's what you want, but I can't leave my family."

Ron spun around kicking a garbage can over and causing Hermione to jump, "BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" he yelled. "I don't want you to wait for me. I want you by my side when I leave."

He walked up to her and held her face in his hands, "I don't want to leave you."

Hermione's took a ragged breath, "then stay."

Ron let go of her and slumped against the wall. "I can't." He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, "I already signed the paper work and I can't get out of it."

Hermione felt the anger building up in her again, "Then why tell me any of this if you're going anyway? Nothing I've said makes a difference."

"Because I thought you would agree to go with me." Ron's voice was barely audible over the wind.

Pulling her sweater tighter, Hermione snapped. "You don't get to make those choices for me. Just like you don't get to make me choose between you and my family."

Ron's temper flared again, "Damn it Hermione, I wasn't trying to make you choose. I was only thinking that we wouldn't have to be apart. I missed you the whole time you were back at Hogwarts, and I don't want to feel like that again."

"This is not the same and you know it Ron." Hermione turned away momentarily. She turned back, her voice eerily calm, "So when do you leave?"

"I have to be ready in two days."

Hermione nodded and wiped the tears away as several people burst through the back doors, including Harry and Ginny.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, "Hey we're heading to Hogsmeade, you should come with."

Hermione shook her head, "I just came out for some fresh air, I'm going to head home now."  
Ginny glanced at Ron who was looking sullen and talking to Harry then back to Hermione, "Is everything ok?"

Hermione smiled willing herself not to cry, "just a sour stomach. See you soon?"

Ginny smiled back and gave her a quick hug, "Of course. You take care and feel better."


	4. Twelve Hours, Four Minutes

**_black__ and blue converse: Thanks for reviewing! A lot of people are reading so hopefully more reviews soon. Glad you're enjoying the story._**

**_hackerOO7: Hey thanks for the comments. I actually don't think you were rude at all but very observant. So…hopefully I can clarify a few things for you just so you know where my thought process was in all of this. You are absolutely correct about the war being in Britain. I was thinking that for story purposes only, some of Voldemort's followers fled to other locations trying to escape the punishments and such. The US was the first place that came to mind, and so for my story I thought that the ministry would want to send their best people to catch them and bring them back. Sorry if I made you think I was saying the war was in the US. And I'm going to have to disagree with you about Ron, but it's a friendly disagreement. I think Ron tends to be a bit quick tempered, remember, he did leave Harry and Hermione in the Deathly Hallows, got mad at Harry because he thought he put his name in the Goblet of Fire and didn't tell him, and he got mad at Hermione about Victor…(I'll stop, because I could go on and on…). Also, as far as Ron's decision to go, his heart was really in the right place. He doesn't come out and say it, but he wanted the opportunity for more money to make a future for himself and Hermione. He grew up with his parents struggling for money and Harry always had money, and he tends to feel second best, even after the war…..So, his decision was based on the money, but like I said his heart was really in the right place. Anyway, sorry for rambling. Hope you continue to read the story and thanks again for reviewing!_**

**_Wandaa: I'm so glad you like the whole number thing! Coming from Hermione's point of view and her being so logical it just seemed right._**

**_Cayology: Here's your update! Enjoy!_**

**_Writingtriq: You're so sweet! Thanks for the kind review. I've never gotten good scores on this kind of thing in school but I enjoy writing. Glad you like the story._**

**_jade2nightwing: Keep reading! I have a few more twists and turns coming up!_**

**_anu66: You're welcome!_**

Chapter Four

Twelve Hours, Four Minutes

Twelve hours, four minutes and eighteen seconds ago Ron told her he was leaving, and to Hermione, it felt like she had been crying the entire time. She was able to apparate home without splinching herself and made it just inside the doorway before collapsing into a heap on the floor and losing control of her emotions. Sometime during the next few hours, she managed to make her way to the couch, pull a blanket around her, and if possible cry even more.

Hermione stirred when she heard a faint knock on her door. She looked out the window to a bright sunny day then stared at the clock waiting for her brain to register the time. Only when she heard a voice behind the door did she begin to move.

"Hermione, its Harry. Can I come in?"

She paused, wiped a few tears from her face, and then opened the door.

Harry stood there looking sympathetic. "After talking to my best friend last night, and realizing what a sodding wanker he is, I decided you need a good man in your life."

Hermione managed a weak smile before letting Harry in and closing the door. She gave him a hug as the toddler he was holding reached forward trying his best to say Hermione's name, "Mi...Mi...Mi...Mi..."

Taking Teddy from his arms Hermione listened as Harry continued, "Seeing as I was unavailable, I brought you the next best gentleman in line."

Hermione hugged Harry again as Teddy wiggled to get down and chase Crookshanks. "You are the best, thank you."

Harry shrugged, "It was nothing."

Hermione watched as Crookshanks weaved between Teddy's unsteady legs then dart just out of his reach, the two apparently involved in their version of chase. "I'm surprised Ginny isn't with you."

"Practice started today and I think Gwenog Jones makes Oliver Wood seem like a pansy when it comes to Quidditch training."

Hermione nodded, lost in thought. She finally looked up, "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He waited while she gathered her thoughts.

"Was Ron telling the truth when he told me he couldn't stay?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes, he was." With a sigh he continued. "Ron filled out the paperwork immediately. I told him to wait, that he could make a decision later but he was so sure you would say yes and go that he didn't even think about any consequences."  
Hermione sniffed and wiped away a tear, "I'm not angry at him for wanting to go, for wanting a better opportunity. I'm just angry that he thought he could make this decision for me."  
Harry nodded, "I know."

Teddy, who had finally lost interest in the elusive cat chase, toddled over to Hermione, "Mi...you cry?"

Hermione smiled, picking him up and swinging him around and told him, "No. I'm not crying because you make me smile!" She showed him the biggest smile she could manage and squeezed him lightly blowing a loud raspberry on his cheeks. She laughed as she listened to his baby giggles and felt his soft chubby fingers on his face. She looked over at Harry, "Thanks for bringing him here. It was just what I needed."

Harry waited until Hermione was done spinning Teddy around. "I do have one more reason for being here and I'm sure you're not going to like it."

Hermione turned and waited.

"Mrs. Weasley asked me to persuade you into having dinner at the Burrow. She's not happy about Ron leaving tomorrow, and she's determined to make the best of it. She wants everyone there, including you."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, uncertainty in her eyes, "Harry, I don't know if I can go."  
"Look," he said. "I understand your hesitation but I think you need to be there. Do it for yourself. You'll regret if you don't see Ron one last time before he leaves."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly gave in, "You're right."

Harry grinned, "Of course I am."

Hermione nudged him with her shoulder, "and getting cheekier with age."

The two chatted for a while longer before Harry and Teddy left. Hermione made her way to the bedroom to get ready for dinner, her stomach uneasy at the prospect of seeing Ron again. She knew Harry was right, she did owe it to herself and to Ron to talk things through before he left.

She arrived at the Burrow just minutes before dinner. She avoided Ron and managed to grab a seat between Ginny and George and directly across from Bill and Fleur. The atmosphere was somewhat cheerful but she felt the undercurrents of tension as she tried to avoid making any eye contact with Ron. When dinner was over Hermione grabbed a handful of plates and headed toward the house, helping with cleanup duty. She stopped short when Ron stepped in front of her. His eyes were looking down, not directly at her, and he looked completely miserable. "Can we go talk?"

Hermione was about to make an excuse when Ginny surprised her by grabbed the dishes from her hands. Before walking away, Ginny gave a quick nod in Ron's direction, the look she was giving Hermione was clear. Hermione looked down, wiped her hands on her jeans and gave in, "Ok, we can talk."

Ron reached for her hand and she felt him tense up as she pulled away. He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry ok? I know I made a huge mistake by not talking to you first, but I'm stuck and I can't change it. "

Hermione's tone was neutral, "I know what you did. I talked to Harry this morning."

"Then you know I was only thinking about us."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "You didn't think about me at all. You wanted to keep me in the picture, but you never thought about my feelings on all of this."

"That's not true."

Hermione put a hand up to stop him, "I'm not done yet. While I don't think you're reasons were entirely selfish, I still don't agree with what you did." She watched as Ron bowed his head, resigning himself to listen to her talk, the guilt evident on his face. "I am proud of you for wanting to better yourself. And you are right, this is a great opportunity. But if this is about money, I thought you knew I care about you regardless of how much money you have. I don't care about money or material things. I would follow you to the end of the world as long as it was a decision we made together."

Ron's head jerked up, a look of hope in his eyes, "So this means you've changed your mind? You're coming with me?"

Hermione shook her head. "No Ron, my decision is still the same. I'm not going."

"But you just said..."

She interrupted him, "I said, if it was a decision we made together. But we didn't make this decision together."

Ron's face reddened as he began to get angry, 'So you're saying 'No' to teach me a lesson, is that it?"

Hermione flinched at the venom in his voice, "Of course I'm not trying to teach you a lesson."

"Then what is it Hermione cause I'm pretty damn confused right now." He was yelling at her in earnest.

"Ron, keep your voice down." she pleaded as her own voice started to tremble.

"I will not keep my voice down." His face was completely red now. "Either you're here to tell me you're coming with me or you're here to tell me good-bye. Which is it Hermione?"

Hermione fought back the sobs, the tears falling freely down her face. "I'm not going with you. But I don't want to tell you good-bye either."

"Well, you can't have it both ways." He yelled at her.

Hermione felt the anger well up inside of her in spite of crying. "Didn't it mean anything to you when I told you I would wait for you to come back? Isn't it enough to know I care enough about you to wait?"

Ron's voice became menacing, "If you're too good to come with me then I don't need you to wait for me."

Hermione called after him as he walked away, "Ron, wait!" When he didn't turn around, she stood there watching him. She barely registered Ginny yelling at Ron, or Molly gasping at Ginny's language. She was only aware of her whole body convulsing with sobs. When she looked up again, she found herself in her own room, lying on her bed with Ginny and Harry having a whispered conversation nearby.

"Harry, I don't think we should leave her alone tonight, but mum won't let me stay with Ron apparating to Merlin knows where."

Hermione felt the bed shift slightly as Crookshanks jumped up and padded next to her. She felt him curl up against her and start purring. Her hand automatically began to stroke his fur.

"I know," she heard Harry respond, "But what other choice do we have?"

Ginny's voice became thoughtful. "Can you stay? I mean sod off about Ron and loyalty to him. Hermione needs us."

There was a moment of silence and then Harry's voice. "Can you stay long enough for me to get a change of clothes?"

Hermione watched as Ginny nodded and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure she's ok until you get back."

Hermione heard the pop as Harry apparated and felt the bed shift once more as Ginny sat next to her. "I made some tea if you want it."

Hermione nodded and managed to sit up as Ginny handed her a mug of steaming tea. "It's chamomile and lavender to help sooth you, and a bit of lemon and orange zest to make it taste good."

Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile, "Thank you."

Ginny shrugged, "You don't have to thank me, I want to be here for you." Ginny leaned against the foot board facing Hermione. "I won't ask if you're ok because it's obvious you're not. But I will ask if there's anything you want. You know, like me giving Ronald a swift kick up his arse."

Hermione put the mug she was holding on her nightstand, "It won't fix things." She was looking down and picking at a loose thread on her blanket.

"No, but I'm not trying to fix things for you, just trying to knock some sense into that git's head. Not to mention, kicking him would definitely make me feel better."

There was a pop at the door announcing Harry's return, "Might make me feel better too."

Ginny stood up and leaned down to give Hermione a hug. "I have to go before mum sends out a search party. But I meant what I said. You send me an owl with whatever you want and I'll make sure that prat feels every bit of pain he deserves."

Hermione giggled softly through her tears, "If I come up with any ideas, you will definitely be the first to know."

Ginny grinned, "That's the spirit!" She waved bye to Hermione and gave Harry another kiss before she left.

Hermione moved over slightly as Harry sat on the bed next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, "You don't have to stay tonight. My couch is horribly lumpy and I'm afraid I'm not very good company."

Harry adjusted his glasses, "The company is fine and I've slept in far worse places then your lumpy couch. Besides, my best friend needs me."

"What about your other best friend?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "He's got four brothers and Ginny for that."

After several minutes of listening to Hermione yawn, Harry stood up and fluffed her pillows and tucked the covers around her. She smiled as he pulled up her grandmother's old rocking chair she kept in the corner and placed it next to the bed. "I'll just sit here until you fall asleep. And then I'll make my way to that wretched couch of yours."

Hermione reached for Harry's hand and held it for a moment, "That's twice today you've helped me get it together."

He patted her hand, "And I would do it a hundred more times if you needed."


	5. Four Months, Four Days, Four Hours

Four months, four days, four hours, and four seconds was how long it had been since Ron left. Hermione was sitting in the stands waiting for Ginny's first Quidditch match against the Chudley Cannons to start when she realized it was the first time in just as many days that she didn't wake up fighting the tears and the agony of Ron being gone. Truth be told, there were many times when she felt just as empty as she did when Ron left her and Harry on their search for the Horcruxes. Hermione shook her head, pushing the old memories out of her head and scooted over making room for Harry who was holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate, programs, and several Holyhead Harpies pendants. Hermione grinned, "Proud of your girlfriend?"

Hermione laughed as Harry blushed but couldn't hide the huge smile on his face. She took a hot chocolate, thankful for the warmth of the cup in her hands and took a sip. Feeling Harry's eyes on her she turned to face him. "Are you okay?"

Harry sighed, "I was gonna say something, but it can wait till after the game."

Hermione frowned, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Harry nodded, "It's nothing."

Hermione watched as Harry shifted several times in his seat. She noticed he seemed anxious and after admitting he wanted to tell her something, he wouldn't quite look her in the eye. "Spill it Potter."

Harry flinched at Hermione's tone, "It's nothing."

Hermione glared at Harry, "You're a horrible liar and something is eating away at you. Tell me what it is or I will be forced to tell Kingsley you have agreed to work with me on the statute governing house-elves and other magical creatures and their rights in the wizarding world."

"You wouldn't."

Hermione waited without replying. "OK, fine." Harry took a deep breath and continued, "Ron's coming home tomorrow."  
Hermione felt like someone had just knocked all of the wind out of her lungs. She sat clutching the edge of her seat. "What did you just say?"

Harry sighed, "Ron is coming home tomorrow. I thought you should hear it from me, but I didn't want to tell you until after Ginny's game."

Hermione blinked fast, the cold wind not helping the burning in her eyes. She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Unable to look at Harry, Hermione bent her head and took a shaky breath. "How long have you known?"

"I found out this morning." Harry shifted nervously in his seat again. "Ron owled me as soon the Ministry approved his request for his time off."

Hermione sat, staring out into the empty Quidditch pitch, waiting for the sinking feeling in her gut to leave. When she finally spoke it was barely a whisper, "How long is he staying?"

"Only a couple of days I think."

Harry watched as Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "You sure you're okay?"

Hermione nodded and finally turned to Harry. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. With a huge sigh she spoke in a much stronger voice, "I knew it was inevitable and that at some point he would come back. I was just hoping that I would have more time to prepare myself."

"Do you want to see him?"

Hermione thought about Harry's question for a second before answering. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't want to see me."

"You don't know that Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really Harry? Has he mentioned me once to you or Ginny in any of his letters?"

"Well, no but I'm sure he does. You know Ron is not one to say a lot about anything except food."

Hermione glared at Harry, "If he wanted to see me he would have owled me."

Harry mumbled, "You never owled him either."

Hermione jerked her head around, "What was that?"

Harry was saved as the crowd erupted into cheers as the Harpies and the Cannons flew onto the field, "I said the game was starting."

Hermione had been quite through the first part of the game, but soon the frenzy and excitement took over. Ginny played spectacularly and scored so many points that even when the seeker for the Cannons caught the snitch, the Harpies were still 290 points ahead. Hermione smiled as she listened to Harry gush about how well Ginny played. He was just retelling Hermione for the sixth time how incredible Ginny was when she made the quaffle into the hoop from over halfway across the pitch when they heard someone call Ginny's name.

Hermione stopped as everything seemed to move in slow motion. She wasn't prepared for the scene that was playing out before her. She watched as Ginny ran toward the tall redhead waiting only a few paces in front of her and Harry. Hermione choked out a sob as she heard Ginny's excitement, "RON! I can't believe you're here!"

Hermione stepped back as Harry reached for her. She shook her head, the tears falling down her face, "I can't stay."

Hermione turned and pushed her way through the crowd of people. She heard her name but kept going. Just as she pushed past the last crowd she felt someone grab her arm. "Harry please, I'm not ready for this." she turned around and gasped. The person holding her arm was not Harry. In fact, it was the one person in the world she didn't want to face at this particular moment. She turned to walk away when she heard him speak, "Hermione, wait."

She turned to face Ron hastily wiping the tears from her face. "What do you want?"

Ron moved closer. Hermione felt his eyes searching her face. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "You came after me just to ask me if I'm okay? Do you even care?"

Ron stared in shock, "How can you even ask that. Of course I care about you."

Forgetting her surroundings and the people walking past Hermione raised her voice, "Are you serious? In case you've forgotten, you left. For four months, you don't write or call. You owl Harry and Ginny almost every other day but you never ask about me. Yet you stand in front of me and have the nerve to ask if I'm okay?"

"Hermione, if you just let me explain."

"Let you explain?" Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "You don't deserve the chance to explain. You made it perfectly clear when you left that you didn't need me to wait for you. I tried every day to gather the courage to send you a letter. I wanted to make amends with you, I wanted to apologize for not listening to you but the one thing that held me back was you." Hermione punctuated the last word by poking Ron hard in the chest, his hand absently rubbing the area that had been poked. Hermione took a ragged breath and continued. "You held me back because I was scared that when I told you I was sorry that it would be too late."

Ron's face was strained with emotion as Hermione stepped back and glared at him. "Hermione, I was the one who was wrong." Running a hand through his already too long hair he continued, "I was wrong for leaving the way I did and that's why I came back. I took a week off to come here because I wanted, no I needed to see you. I needed to tell you that you were right and I was wrong."

"It took you four months to figure out that you were wrong?" She spat out.

Ron shook his head, "No, it took me all of two seconds after apparating away that I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life. But it took me four months to find the courage to come back and tell you face to face."

Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her. She noticed the people rushing by, pretending not to hear the raised voices as she argued with Ron. She finally looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

He reached for Hermione, his shoulders sagging as she pulled away from him. "I just want you to know I'm sorry, and the biggest reason I'm here is because I couldn't go another day without telling you how I really feel, and how much I love you"

Hermione's breathing became ragged as she tried to control her emotions, "How dare you!" She hissed at him. "How dare you come here after all this time and think you can make things better just by telling me you love me. You don't get to tell me you love me."

Ron's voice slowly began to increase in volume, the anger finally starting to surface, "So you're telling me I have no right to tell you how I feel? What gives you the right to decide what my feelings for you are?"

"I get that right because you left me." The anger in Hermione's voice was mixed with choked sobs. "I'm tired of waiting for you to realize how you feel about me. I fell to pieces after you left. And then, the first day I wake up thinking I might finally be okay, you show up and you stand here and tell me you love me." Hermione was crying in earnest now. ""But I don't care if you love me anymore because in one week you're going to leave me again. You're going to leave and I'm going to be left to pick up all the pieces once again. So go ahead and leave and don't come back."

Hermione spun on her heels and disapparated, leaving Ron staring at the place where she had been standing. It would be days later when Hermione would find out how devastated Ron was after their conversation and how even Ginny felt sorry for her brother as he watched and waited believing that Hermione was coming back.


	6. Two Days, Three Hours, 36 Minutes

**OKAY, So I totally meant to put this up with Chapter 5 but didn't. Sorry to everyone for taking so long to upload some new chapters but things have been hectic. My job has been really crazy with lots of overtime, which leaves me with no time for my story. So, I've had some days off and decided to give all my readers a treat, TWO CHAPTERS! **

**Also, I usually try to thank and comment everyone individually but with the craziness that is my life I was unable to do it this time. But thank you thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reads, comments, adds as favorites, and recommends to friends. It really makes me feel good that people actually like my stories. :)**

**And finally, this story is beginning to have a mind of its own and is going in a direction that I am totally unsure of. I have some story lines within the story that I know are not how JKR would probably have portrayed them but like I said, the story has a mind of its own. Please don't give up on me, I will see this story to the end. In the meantime I have a couple of other things I'm working on, two stories coming soon are one shots and very short and simple. And I have a story from Ginny's point of view starting her sixth year in Hogwarts and up to the very last chapter in Deathly Hallows, and it may or may not compliment this story. Still working on that. Anyway, enjoy! all comments welcome! **

Two days later Hermione sat at her desk cursing as she corrected another mistake. She stared at the report she was working on and sighed. She had been working on the same report all day and it was a disaster. Instead of being able to concentrate her mind kept going back to the last time she saw Ron. His timing was absolutely lousy. He was here for one week, and it just so happened to be the week she only worked two days because of the upcoming holiday. She threw her quill across the room just as a post-it note landed on her desk. She picked it up and unfolded it.

Kingsley said time to go home and enjoy the

Holiday. Meet me and Ginny at the Three

Broomsticks for drinks. No is not an answer!

Harry

Hermione grinned, glad to leave work early for a change. She sent the note back.

See you tonight!

Hermione

Without bothering to organize her desk or to pick up the discarded quill, she left eager to

indulge in a few drinks. After the week she had, she felt she deserved it.

Despite everything that had happened, Hermione was able to enjoy herself at the Three Broomsticks. Ginny slid into the booth across from Hermione as Harry got their drinks. She was still in her Quidditch gear after a day of practice, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "So, you missed dinner last night."

Hermione sighed, "I know, but from the look on your face you're dying to tell me all about it."

Ginny grinned as Harry returned, "I promise, it's all good news."

"You haven't told her yet?" Harry asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"No she hasn't," said Hermione, "but seeing the looks on both of your faces I'm quite interested."

Ginny leaned forward, "Fleur is pregnant!"

Hermione squealed, "That's great news! I bet your mum is thrilled!"

Ginny nodded, "You have no idea. It's only been one day and she's already clearing out Bill and Charlie's old room so she can keep the baby overnight!" She took a quick sip of her drink before continuing. "But it gets even better!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes, George finally…."

Ginny was cut off as Angelina Johnson slid into the booth next to Hermione, "George finally asked me to marry him."

Hermione let out another squeal and hugged Angelina. As the girls oohed and aahed over Angelina's ring, Harry excused himself to talk with George and Neville.

As the night wore on shots and drinks were passed around and George and Angelina were congratulated every time someone new entered the pub. Several hours later Hermione was trying to politely refuse another shot when she heard a loud cheer and turned to see Neville and several others greet Ron. He scanned the room and his eyes met hers. Without a word she turned and grabbed the shot that was being offered once again and slammed it back, her eyes watered and her throat burned as she swallowed.

Ginny appeared next to her shouting over the crowd, "What have you been drinking?"

Hermione eyed the empty glass in her hand and thought of Ron standing only a few feet away, "I don't know but I think I'll have another one!"

Ginny grinned, "Great! I'll have one too!"

As Ginny ran off to get the drinks, Hermione stole a glance back to where Ron was still watching her. To Hell with him she thought. Tonight she would not cry over him. Hermione's last thought as her and Ginny tapped their glasses together and downed their drinks was that she would pay for this in the morning but tonight she didn't care.

Daylight was slowly peaking over the trees as Hermione stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks. She told George and Angelina congratulations yet again and headed for home. Not watching where she was going Hermione ran into Ginny and both girls fell to the ground in a giggling heap. Hermione's head felt light and fuzzy and her stomach lurched but at the sight of Ginny next to her covered in snow she began laughing uncontrollably. Somehow the girls managed to get up and Hermione headed for home.

"You shouldn't be walking home alone."

Hermione spun around losing her balance. She landed on her bum and began laughing again. She looked up as a pair of arms pulled her back on her feet. "It's daylight. I can walk alone in daylight."

Ron sighed. "You're drunk Hermione."

Hermione was biting her lips to keep from laughing, the alcohol clearly the reason for her cheery mood. "Yes. I am drunk, but I am definitely not lost."

Hermione turned to walk away, her cloak in her arms and feeling unaffected by the cold. She took a few steps and stumbled. Just before she hit the ground again Ron caught her. She turned to face him and giggled, "It's you again. I told you I'm not lost."

Ron nodded. "I know you're not lost, but let me walk you home anyway."

Hermione blew a piece of hair out of her face and shrugged, "whatever you like. But just so you know, chivalry is dead. And I've given up on finding a knight in shining armor. That's just fairy tales for little girls."

Ron held Hermione's elbow as they began walking. She stumbled several times, laughing at herself each time. When they reached her flat Hermione struggled with her keys dropping them several times. Finally Ron picked them up, "let me help you."

"Really Ron," Hermione sighed, "you don't have to pretend to care. All that stuff about love and being sorry," she paused trying to collect her thoughts, "you just think you love me because you feel guilty about leaving me."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but Hermione placed a finger over his lips and shook her head. "I'm not done talking. You see, you feel guilty where as I," and here Hermione pointed to herself, "I really do love you."

Ron stopped as the door opened and Hermione turned to walk inside. She stumbled yet again but this time because Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Did you mean it?"

Hermione giggled as Ron held her steady, "Clearly, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ron's hands held Hermione's shoulders, "did you mean it when you said you loved me?'

Hermione stopped for a second and looked at Ron closely for the first time that night. She saw his clear blue eyes begging for her to tell him she really loved him, she saw the hurt on his face, and she saw the hair that was too long and beginning to fall over his eyes. He continued talking, "I need to know how bad I screwed up."

Hermione shook her head, "It doesn't matter. We are over and I'm drunk. So you should leave because…"

Ron grabbed her hand, "Hermione, please."

She pulled her hand away and tried to close the door but Ron put a foot to stop it, "just tell me you believe me when I say I love you."

"Shut up Ron," there was a hint of anger in Hermione's voice.

"Look, I'm trying to make things right with us," he pleaded.

"I said shut up. You don't get to make things right. You broke my heart. You left me. And now that I'm trying to forget you, you stand here and tell me you love me. And do you know what the worst part is?" She stood there as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "the worst part is you're here and I don't really want you to go but I'm not strong enough to pull myself together after you leave."

Ron walked forward but Hermione put her hand out to stop him, "you should leave now."

Ron sighed and turned to walk away, his hands shoved in his pockets. He turned back just before Hermione closed the door. "I meant what I said when I told you I love you."

"Good bye Ron," Hermione said as she wiped a tear from her cheek and closed the door. She stood there with her head resting on the door waiting for the room to stop spinning when without thinking about what she was doing flung the door open. "Ron, wait!"

Ron turned around and caught Hermione as she stumbled towards him. Without hesitation she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed her lips against his. She kissed him with pent up passion and hurt and anger and more love than she thought possible. She felt his hands on her shoulders slowly pulling her away. "Hermione,"

She put her fingers to his lips. "I don't want to talk anymore. I'm tired of hiding how I feel and maybe when you leave it will hurt like hell but right now I just need to feel you." Hermione felt the buzz of the alcohol erasing her inhibitions and her carefully placed walls falling from around her heart as she moved her fingers from Ron's lips and traced his jawline and his cheek. She brushed the fringe of hair falling in his eyes and let her fingers run through his hair. She watched as his eyes closed at her touch and this time when she kissed him he didn't try to push her away. She felt his arms wrap around her, his hands sliding along the curves of her shoulders, down to the small of her back and back up again finding their way through her hair and caressing her face.

The kiss was slow and gentle, unlike the previous one. This time as she kissed him she let her arms wrap around his neck and pull his body to her as she kicked the door closed behind them. Ron opened his eyes at the sound of the door closing but before he could say anything Hermione was kissing him again. She let her fingers undo the buttons on his shirt and felt his body tense as she ran her hands along his chest. He let out a soft moan as his lips began to work across her jaw line to her ear and down her neck. She shivered with pleasure as his hands cupped her face, traced the contours of her neck, touching her skin along the collar of her shirt and stopping at the first button. He stopped kissing her and Hermione opened her eyes to find his eyes staring at her. They stood there both trying to catch their breath. Hermione didn't know how long they stood there looking at each other but the next thing she knew Ron was kissing her again, his lips crushing hers, hands everywhere, and then she felt herself being picked up and laid down on a soft jumble of blankets and pillows.

Several hours later Hermione woke up with a pounding headache and ran to the bathroom. She knelt by the toilet for what seemed like several hours when she finally felt well enough to move. She stood by the sink and rinsed her face with cold water and let her mind think back over the events of last night. She froze as she shuffled through the fog trying to remember if Ron had really been here last night or if it had only been a dream. Hermione slowly opened the door and made her way back to her bedroom and let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. If Ron had been here he definitely wasn't here now. Scanning the room, Hermione had almost convinced herself that Ron had never been here and it was just the alcohol playing tricks on her mind when she saw it, a bundle of white peeking out from under her bed. Carefully bending down and trying not to let her head explode Hermione pulled out the bundle and saw it was an undershirt. She threw the shirt and ran back to the bathroom as the nausea from her hangover hit her full force. Once more Hermione finally made her way slowly back to her room and crawled in her bed. The offending shirt was tossed carelessly over her pillow. Reaching for the shirt she held it to her face and inhaled. As the familiar smell filled her senses the tears began to flow and she clutched the shirt sobbing. She was on the verge of sleep and wishing last night had never happened when she whispered to know one in particular, "what have I done?'

Late that evening, Hermione sat on her couch still in her oversized shirt and pajama pants when she heard a knock at the door. She had just been contemplating what hurt worse, allowing herself to open up so freely to Ron knowing he was leaving soon, or the fact that he left without a word about what happened between them. Hermione debated opening the door when she heard Ginny's voice.

"Hermione, can I come in?"

Hermione opened the door to find Ginny holding a steaming mug of something and a large brown bag. Seeing the puzzled look on Hermione's face, Ginny grinned, "Bill's top secret hangover cure," she gestured by handing the steaming mug to Hermione, "and muggle sodas, which I hear are excellent for hangovers as well, and greasy take out." Ginny frowned at Hermione, "and by the looks of it you could use all the help you can get."

Hermione sipped the potion and closed her eyes feeling the nausea and headache slowly recede, "Bless you and bless Bill and his magic cure."

Ginny closed the door behind her, "I knew if you felt half as bad as I did you would need them."

Hermione nodded, "you have no idea."

Hermione grabbed some plates and handed one to Ginny. Hermione held her plate pushing her food around, lost in her thoughts. She felt a nudge and looked up to see Ginny watching her.

"You okay?"

Hermione put her plate down and took a deep breath, "If I told you no I wasn't, and then if I told you I didn't want to talk about it would you let it go?"

Ginny chewed her food thoughtfully, "well, obviously you've answered my first question. And since you don't want to talk about it, I'm going to assume this goes way beyond having a hangover and starts to become muddled up with seeing my brother at the Three Broomsticks last night."

Hermione nodded, "something like that."

Ginny continued to eat, "Did you talk to him?"

"Something like that. I suppose."

Ginny put her fork down, "how did it go?"

Not sure how much information she was willing to divulge Hermione bit her bottom lip and thought about her next words, "We talked, then we argued, then we talked some more, and we argued even more. But I think things are really over this time."

Ginny put her plate down and turned to face Hermione, "what makes you think that? Hermione you know Ron is crazy about you. I mean, it broke his heart the other day when you left him standing in the middle of all those people after the Quidditch game."

Hermione looked up, "what do you mean?"

"Ron stayed for two hours after you left that day. He kept telling me and Harry that he had to wait because you were going to come back." Ginny took a breath and kept talking. "Hermione, he kept telling us that once you realized how much he loved you, that you would come back. He even told Harry he was doing whatever he could to try and come back home a lot sooner. He said that if you wouldn't accept his apology then he would come back just so you know he loves you."

Hermione sighed, "Oh Ginny," she wiped a tear from her cheek, "it's so much more than knowing Ron loves me."

Ginny nodded, "I know. But if you could have seen Ron's face that day, he truly regrets what he did."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "I know he does, and I know he loves me. But I think the two of us are so far beyond that moment and we just can't go back and fix it anymore."

Ginny leaned over to hug Hermione, "OK, I get it. Apparently there is more going on and I will accept that there are some things that you can't tell me right now. But when things aren't so fresh and you want someone or you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

Hermione returned the hug, "Thank you for understanding."

Ginny shrugged, "I'm still holding out on you and Ron working things out because when they do, you're going to be my favorite sister-in-law."

Hermione took a shaky breath, "don't count on it."

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she?" Ginny stood up to leave, "okay, well I'm headed back home but remember, if you need anything just let me know."

"I will, I promise." Hermione walked with Ginny to the door, "and thanks for everything today."

"No problem, but I just have to know one thing."

Hermione frowned, "what's that?"

Ginny shifted on her feet, "does this mean you're going to avoid Ron the rest of the time he's here?"

Hermione nodded, "I think it's for the best."


	7. Seven Weeks, Two Days

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has been faithfully reading, reviewing and adding my stories to their favorites. Each and everyone of you are awesome! Sorry for the long wait between updates but I have not abandoned this story. This particular chapter has been a thorn in my side and its taken me quite some time to feel like its finally ready to be put out there...maybe...**

**So, please review, comment, love, hate, criticize, and give advice. I really read each review and any and all comments are appreciated. I take everything each and every one of you says to heart and use that information to try and bring you a story you will all enjoy! Thanks again and enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter Seven

Seven Weeks and Two Days

Seven weeks and two days after Ron left for the second time, Hermione was in her office going over paperwork. She had been feeling under the weather all day and was trying to finish up so she could go home and rest. Hermione set her quill down and rubbed her eyes when she heard a light knock at her door. "You know all this working late makes the rest of us look bad."

Hermione managed a grin, "Well what's your excuse for still being here?"

Harry tilted his head pretending to think about his answer, "I'm trying to look better than that bossy know-it-all in the Magical Creatures Department, but I'm really just waiting until my girlfriend is done with Quidditch practice, if you must know."

Hermione laughed but grimaced as she glanced at her clock, "Wow, I didn't realize it was already 7:30. I should have been out of here hours ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Hot date?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, just a really long day and this wretched weather has me feeling out of sorts."

"Well then ditch this place and I'll walk you home."

"I don't know Harry, these reports are important."

She stopped as she felt Harry pull her chair back, "Hey, what happened to that carefree, drunk girl from two months ago. Besides, I bet you're so far ahead on this stuff you could afford to leave now and not come back for a week."

Hermione relented and grabbed her cloak, "Fine, fine, fine. I'm leaving. But what would your girlfriend say about you walking me home?"

Harry grinned and held out his arm for Hermione, "She'd say that after I dropped you off I had better stop at her favorite restaurant for some take out because she'll be famished after practice."

Hermione looped her arm in Harry's, "well let's go then."

As the two friends exited the ministry Harry picked up the conversation, "So, are you going to Ginny's game Saturday?"

Hermione nodded, "I plan on downing a gallon of pepper up potion for tomorrow and finishing my paperwork so I can have a work free weekend for once."

Harry draped his arm around Hermione's shoulder giving her a one armed hug, "Good, your friends miss you."

Once inside her flat, Hermione headed to her bed intending to lie down for just a minute but fell asleep. She didn't wake until the next morning feeling worse than the day before and owled Kingsley to say she wouldn't be in. She lay back down only to find herself reaching for her trash bin and being sick. This went on for several hours before she finally fell asleep exhausted and feeling weak. Over the next few days the pattern continued leaving Hermione feeling worse as each day progressed. Harry and Ginny alternated checking in on her and bringing care packages filled with Mrs. Weasley's soups and various potions. Finally after missing almost a week of work and Ginny's game, Hermione brought herself to St. Mungo's in the hopes that someone could make her feel instantly better.

Two hours later Hermione was back at home and lying on her couch replaying everything the healers had told her. She hadn't been home long when she fought her way to the bathroom and was sick again. As she rinsed her mouth and washed her face, she looked up and was shocked at her appearance in the mirror. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull and lifeless rimmed with dark circles. Her hair was unkempt and tangled and tears were coursing down her cheeks. She sat on the edge of the tub and put her head in her hands as one thought kept racing through her mind. If what the healers told her was true, and she believed they were, then things were not going to get better anytime soon and she had a decision to make.

Hours later, Hermione sat on an airplane headed to America. She sent owls to Harry and Ginny so they would know where she was and when she would be back, grabbed her passport and left before anyone could stop her. She was staring out the window as the lights of London disappeared and the plane flew higher. She sighed thinking about the task ahead and how fate was bringing her back to the one person she didn't want to see. She could have apparated but knew she would pay for it by becoming sick and if she was honest with herself, she was prolonging the moment when she would finally see Ron face to face. She managed a small nap and when the plane landed she stepped out into the blinding sunlight and blinked rapidly. The air was cool and crisp and felt good on her face easing her nausea. She managed to hail a cab and check into a modest hotel where she made an effort to not look so disheveled and finally apparated to the temporary Auror office that had been set up.

Hermione silently cursed herself for apparating as she fought back the nausea and looked up only when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hermione! I see they finally sent someone from the ministry who can organize all this paperwork."

Hermione smiled as Neville gave her a quick hug. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I'm here on personal business."

Neville sighed and grinned, "I knew it was too good to be true. So now that I'm resigned to dealing with this paperwork on my own what can I help you with?"

Hermione fidgeted with the buttons on her cloak, "I actually came to see Ron."

Neville straightened taking in Hermione's appearance, "Is everyone ok at home?"

Seeing the worry in Neville's face she quickly reassured him, "Oh, Neville, no it's nothing like that. Everyone is fine, I promise. Like I said it's personal but I really need to see Ron."

Neville let out the breath that he had been holding, the relief evident on his face. "You're in luck. He just came back from a raid and he's filling out the paperwork. Just down the hall, second door on the left."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Neville. It was good seeing you."

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken as she walked down the hall. She paused, gathered her courage then knocked on the door. She waited but hearing no answer she slowly opened the door. She saw Ron leaning back in his chair, paperwork forgotten and his eyes closed. His hair was partially covering his eyes, his face looked as if he hadn't shaved in days, and his clothes were rumpled. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt at Ron's appearance but also felt a surge of pride as she knew it meant he was giving his all to the job. She closed the door behind her and Ron sat up at the sound. She watched as several emotions flashed across Ron's face as he realized just who he was seeing.

"Hermione." He said it as a statement more than a question. As if he knew all along that she was supposed to be there.

She nodded, "I wouldn't have come but something's happened and we need to talk."

Ron stood up abruptly, a wild look on his face, "Is everyone ok? Did something happen?"

Hermione nodded remembering Neville's similar reaction. She silently chastised herself for forgetting about the horrible things he saw on a daily basis. "Everyone's fine."

Ron sagged with relief sitting on the edge of the desk for a moment. He looked up taking in Hermione's appearance, "Are you ok? Have you been sick?"

Hermione felt her hands tremble and looked for a place to sit fighting off the nausea once again. She felt Ron grab her and gently sit her in the chair he had been sitting in only moments before. Ron placed a hand against Hermione's forehead then pushed back a loose curl that had fallen in her face, "You don't look so good."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron kneeling in front of her, worry etched on his face, and his eyes searching hers for answers. "I'm ok."

Ron reached forward tucking the stray curl behind Hermione's ear, his hand resting on her cheek. Hermione leaned into his hand, savoring the familiarity of his touch. He leaned forward cupping her face in both hands, "What's happened to you?"

Hermione choked back a sob at the tenderness in Ron's voice and blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. She knew if she started she would not be able to stop and now was not the time to fall apart. She shook her head slowly, "Not here."

Ron stood up, "Ok, just give me a minute to make a few arrangements."

Hermione followed behind and watched as Ron spoke to Neville and signed several sheets of paper needed for emergency time off. Hermione felt terrible for forcing Ron to take time off but she also knew he was the person she needed to talk to the most. With the paperwork done, Ron walked back to where Hermione was standing, "Ok, we can leave now."

Hermione turned to face Ron, "Do you mind if we just go back to the hotel where I'm staying? What I have to say needs to be in private."

Ron nodded but didn't say anything. He waited as Hermione grabbed his arm and apparated them both to her hotel. Ron felt Hermione stumble but before he could catch her she was slamming a door and retching loudly in the next room. Hermione rinsed her mouth and face and slowly opened the door. She was trembling and close to falling apart at the thought of what needed to be said. Ron reached for Hermione and led her to chair in the corner of the room and sat across from her. "Ok," he finally said after several minutes. "It's time to talk."

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and saw the concern in his face. His concern only made her feel tremendous guilt. She closed her eyes unable to look at him, the tears finally falling free. She took a deep breath and in a ragged whisper let go of what needed to be said, "I'm pregnant."

She heard Ron shift in his chair and she opened her eyes willing herself to look at him. She saw him leaning forward his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. His voice was steady but eerily quiet, "how long have you known?"

"I only just found out today, early this morning." Hermione looked down picking at a loose thread, "I came here straight away."

"How far, I mean…" Ron stammered unable to form a straight sentence, "how pregnant are you?"

With her head still down Hermione whispered, "almost eight weeks."

She looked up to see Ron with a pensive look. He turned away trying to compose himself obviously angry at the news. "So you came here to tell me you're pregnant." Not waiting for Hermione to speak he continued, his voice getting louder. "Bloody Hell Hermione, you didn't wait long for me to leave before you found someone else did you?" Ron's face began to turn a deep shade of red, "Who the hell is he?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron it's not like that."  
"Oh isn't it?" he answered. "I seem to remember you telling me you didn't love me and how bad I screwed up for coming here. So tell me how it really is if that's not the case."

Hermione trembled as she felt the anger in Ron's words and her voice cracked as she told him, "There was only one time, ever."

"Damn it Hermione!" Ron was yelling at the top of his voice and pacing back and forth, "You came here to tell me you shagged some random guy and now you're having his baby? What the hell am I supposed to say to you?"

Ron stopped pacing and leaned forward bracing himself with both hands on a small table near the chairs. His breath was ragged and in one swift motion he grabbed a glass and threw it against the wall spraying glass everywhere.

Hermione stood up, gaining a bit of her composure she walked to where the broken glass lay splattered across the floor and began picking up the pieces. She was surprised at just how calm her voice was when she finally began to speak. "It wasn't a random stranger." Hermione kept her voice steady as she continued to pick up pieces of glass. "It was you Ron. But you think so little of me that you accuse me of running to some stranger just to deal with the pain of you leaving me. I'm not that kind of person nor have I ever been that kind of person."

Hermione had a moment of satisfaction watching Ron's face pale dramatically as he finally spoke, "What did you just say?"

"I said it was you. The night at The Three Broomsticks, you followed me home because I was drunk. That's when it happened, the first and only time ever. I woke up the next morning but you had already left."

Ron sank into the chair he had been sitting in before, his face ghostly white. "I left because I couldn't stand to hear you tell me you didn't love me after what happened. Because no matter how wrong it was it felt so right to me and I could hold on to that one moment and believe that it was meant to be."

Hermione stood still listening to Ron's words. She watched as he ran his hands through his hair fighting to keep his emotions in check, "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry for every time I've left you and caused you pain because it seems that's all I do. But I will never apologize for loving you Hermione. I know I should have stayed after what happened but I didn't want you to hate me even more or think that I took advantage of you. Drunk or sober I would never be strong enough to tell you that I don't want you. All I knew is that at that moment you told me you loved me and you were kissing me like it was the first time and there was a war raging around and our love was all that mattered."

Hermione sighed, "Ron, I was drunk and I said things and did things that I shouldn't have. I'm not proud of what happened but I have to live with the consequences. I came here because you deserved to know."

"Hermione, I poured my heart out to you just now and all you can tell me is that I deserve to know?" Ron leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Do you even care about me? Do you at least still love me, even just a little?"

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek as she heard the anguish in Ron's voice. "Of course I still love you. But sometimes love just isn't enough is it?" Hermione knelt down and continued to pick up more pieces of glass. "It's not enough because no matter how much I loved you, you still left." She gasped as a piece of glass cut her hand. She dropped the offending shard and began to sob uncontrollably. The exhaustion from being sick, the relief of finally telling someone what had happened, and the fact that she had no clue at all of what she was going to do next hit her all at once. She felt Ron next to her, heard him whisper a spell to clean up the glass, and felt him take her hand in his and wrap a soft cloth around the cut. And then she felt him gather her in his arms and pull her into his lap and let her cry. She clung to him as he softly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She let herself believe him as he told her everything was going to be ok because she didn't have anything else to believe. She tensed as she felt a wave of nausea hit again and she just barely managed to scramble away from Ron and grab a trash bin that was nearby. When she was done she saw Ron waiting with a glass of water and a cool towel. After she took a few tentative sips Ron took the glass from her and gently wiped her face with the towel.

Hermione looked at Ron unable to stop the tears, "I'm so scared."

Ron gently wiped the tears from Hermione's face, "So am I."

Ron stood up and pulled Hermione next to him. He felt her body shaking and without hesitation lifter her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and sat next to her, "We'll figure this out together. We'll make it work somehow."

Hermione sniffed, "How?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know but we will."

Hermione shifted against the pillow, "I never meant to hurt you with this. I just knew that I had to tell you."

Ron pressed a finger to Hermione's lips, "Shhh." He brushed her hair away from her face letting his hand linger on her cheek, "no more talking. You're exhausted and you need some sleep." She watched as Ron stood up and gently took her shoes from her feet and pulled back the blankets. She let him tuck her in and watched as he sat back on the edge of the bed next to her. Hermione felt her eyes close of their own will and felt her body slowly relax as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
